Power Rangers: Future Force
by FunnyDude123
Summary: When an emperor rises from the dead with his two servants, they try to destroy earth. And there is nobody to help...Except one day, when a sorceress sends five teenagers to her home and makes them the protectors of earth...The Future Force Power Rangers...I have now got all of the Rangers.
1. OC Form

Me: Welcome to 'Power Rangers: Future Force!' I will be needing OCs, so let's get to it.

Name:

Age: 13-19

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Colour: (Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink)

Hobbies:

Bio:

Powers:

Zord:

This is mine:

Name: Owen

Age: 17

Gender: Boy

Appearance: A yellow shirt with yellow trousers and blue trainers. Wears a yellow baseball cap.

Personality: Grumpy at times, fun, kind.

Likes: Ice cream, video games

Dislikes: Silence

Colour: Yellow

Hobbies: Working out.

Bio: Grown up in a nice house, but when he went to school he began getting bullied. He still gets bullied now, but doesn't care.

Powers: Super strength, power of lightning

Zord: The yellow lion

Please send in your OCs, you can be the Red, Blue, Green or Pink! By the way, in this story, the yellow is the team leader. Yeah :), kinda awkward. Red is second in command, blue is third, green is fourth and pink is fifth.


	2. The Rangers

Thank you so much to everyone who has sent in rangers, and I have got the five Future Force Power Rangers. Here we go:

Yellow Future Force Power Ranger (Leader): Me

Red Future Force Power Ranger (Second in command): (Sent in by Grimlock1992) Kyle

Blue Future Force Power Ranger: (I had to decide between four, so sorry to the other that sent in OCs for the blue. But I promise one of you can be the blue ranger next time) (Sent in by Trish Wayne) Robin Southworth

Green Future Force Power Ranger: (Sent in by JJB88) Tia

Pink Future Force Power Ranger: (Sent in by k drama queen) Audrey James.

...

And there you have it. Congratulations to the rangers that made it in, (Especially the blue ranger, there was a 25% chance you would get in!) and the next chapter will begin it all.

Also, can you put down in your review for this chapter the weapons you have? I need it for the story. Thank you.


	3. Becoming The Rangers

Me: Here is the first chapter of Future Force! Enjoy!

...

It was silent, the moon illuminating the dark landscape, with nothing but dark land as far as the eye could see. It had been like that for 500 years, ever since the five great warriors defeated evil. However, the evil emperor had cast a spell on the warriors before he was defeated, destroying the warriors. Now, the human world was safe...Until today. The world suddenly went darker, purple lightning flashing out and striking the ground. Then a figure slowly rose out of the ground, along with two other figures behind him. Millions of alien-like figures stood behind them.

'Finally, after all of these years, I am free!' the figure at the front yelled, raising his staff which lit up the world.

He was tall, and wore a long, grey robe that went down to his feet. He held a staff which had dark magic swirling around inside it, and strange symbols ere scribbled all over his clothes.

'Master, how are we free?' the figure to the left asked.

I was a girl, that wore a blue helmet and a tight blue dress. She wore blue socks and blue high heels. She had purple hair and had incredibly long nails. She looked powerful, just like the figure to her right.

He wore black armour, and held a sword that shone brightly. He also had a shield, with dark magic inside it. He had a long, black beard wi shaggy eyebrows. He face was twisted into an evil smile.

'Let the Master enjoy his freedom in peace for a moment, Mesha' he said in a gruff voice.

'Be quiet. I am a powerful girl, Finto, I can enjoy freedom too' the girl said in a human teenager voice.

The figures behind were all identical, that moved around aimlessly. They held short sword, and had a robot mask that his their real face. They wore a black costume with a silver belt.

'Stop moving, Ro-Bo-Bots!' Mesha screamed, purple magic blasting from her eyes, hitting a few of the robots.

'Stop it, Mesha! We need them for our attack on earth! And this time, there is nobody to stop us...' The Emperor laughed.

The air was filled of the cackling of the three evil fiends, and the beeping of the Ro-Bo-Bots...

...

'Hey, Kyle!'

It was a new school year at Fineshy High School, and Audrey was running after her friend Kyle, who was walking through the school building. Audrey wore a pink tank top, a white denim jacket, and a pair of dark shorts. She also wore wedges, that clattered across the floor as she ran. She had long brown hair and sparkly green eyes.

Kyle turned around. He wore a red and black shirt, a necklace shaped like a moon, dark blue jeans and black and white shoes.

'Oh, hi Audrey! Have you seen Robin anywhere?'

'No, I waited half an hour for her at the school gates. I didn't see her, Tia, or Owen! Strange, right?' Audrey said, stopping and looking confused.

'Audrey! Kyle! AUDREY! KYLE!' a boy yelled, walking towards them, waving his arms around crazily.

He wore a bright yellow shirt with yellow trousers and blue trainers. He also wore a yellow baseball cap that was twisted the wrong way, and looked extremely strong, just like all of the boys at the high school.

'Oh, there is Owen! Hi!' Audrey yelled.

'Well, all of our group are almost here! We are just missing Robin and...I forgot' Owen frowned.

'It is Tia, you idiot!' laughed Audrey.

'Oh yeah' Owen laughed as well.

The five had been friends ever since they started at the high school. They were in the same class, and talked to each other at break time. Then they decided to make a group.

'It is almost time for class, where are they?' Kyle muttered, attracting Audrey and Owen's attention.

'Let's just go to class, I am certain that they will show up soon' Owen suggested, and the three got ready.

'You said it was a short cut!' shouted a girl to another girl, both of them walking towards the three.

'Well, Sorry! Talk about attitude!' the other girl yelled.

'Hi Tia! Hi Robin!' waved Audrey.

Tia wore...I don't exactly know what she wore...The person that gave me the OC didn't give me the clothes that she wore.

Robin wore a blue tank top with a black leather jacket. She had a pair of black jeans and black sneakers.

'Hi guys!' Tia smiled, all of the group now together.

'So, what has everyone been doing over the break?' asked Robin.

'Nothing really, I had to go to Spain for the week for no reason' Owen said. 'My mother said she wanted a break, and when we were there she said she didn't know why she brought me'

They all laughed. The bell rang for class, and they began to go to class.

...

It was now break time, and everyone was out doing something or doing nothing, five of them being the group.

'I am sooo bored!' whined Audrey.

'I know, I just wish something exciting would happen' Kyle muttered.

Suddenly, the sky turned from bright blue to dark black, lightning striking out of the clouds. Everyone in the yard gasped, watching as more black clouds began to form. Suddenly, a part of the yard went extremely bright, and when the light disappeared, lots of strange looking things stood there, beeping.

'Oh my god!' gasped Tia, putting her hands to her mouth.

The things jumped forward, grabbing a teenager each. The group gasped as they watched everyone getting grabbed and disappearing.

'Guys, run!' Owen yelled, and they all ran for the forest.

Suddenly, the remaining alien things stood in front of the five, trapping them.

'Right, guys, we have two things we can do. We can get captured, or fight' Kyle said.

'I guess we have to get captured then' Tia said, chuckling nervously.

'No, we fight!' the other four yelled.

'Ugh, whatever' Tia said.

'Come on guys, let's do this!' Owen yelled, and they all screamed as they ran into a group of the robots each.

Owen jumped up and attempted to kick one of them, but they grabbed his foot and swung him around, throwing him into a tree.

'Ow! Watch it!' he yelled.

Kyle ran for one of them and ducked down as the robot attempted to punch him. But as Kyle came back up, two of them grabbed one of his arms each, stopping him from moving.

'Let go of me!' Kyle shouted.

Robin kicked off a tree, heading for one of the robots. She kicked it and it stumbled into a few others. But as she celebrated, she didn't realise one of them were standing behind her, and it kicked her to the ground.

'Ugh!' she groaned.

Tia was dragging one of them around by their feet, laughing. Suddenly, one of them kicked her, and she fell into a bench.

'Ouch!' she cried.

Audrey jumped off a bin, kicking one directly in the face.

'Come here!' she laughed as she punched another one, ducking as it attempted to kick her.

Suddenly, it tripped her over and she screamed as she fell into the leaves.

'Arrgggh!' she screamed.

They all gathered together into a circle, panting as they held up their fists. The robots got closer and closer, beeping.

'What ARE these things?' Audrey muttered.

Suddenly, they all disappeared, leaving all the Ro-Bo-Bots alone, confused.

...

They appeared again in some kind of cave. Moss hang from the wall, and some tables and chairs sat around it. There was a staircase, leading up to a book the sat on another table. Then they gasped as they saw a woman in a black cloak. They rose their fists, preparing for the worst.

'You are brave, children' the woman said, pulling down the hood of her cloak.

She had brown hair, and wire silver earrings. Se had brown eyes and pink lips.

'Who are you?' asked Owen.

'I, am the sorceress of good magic, Petonna' the woman said. 'And your world is in grave danger. 500 years ago there was a great battle between good and light. Five magical warriors defeated the evil, trapping them in the earth. However, before he got defeated, the emperor cast a spell on the five warriors, destroying them. Now, evil has returned, and they are stronger than ever'

'And what do you expect us to do?' asked Audrey, getting irritated, but frightened at the same time.

'I watched you fight, you are brave, and strong. My magic is not powerful enough to defeat evil, but you are. You are going to become...The Future Force Power Rangers...'

It was silent for a moment, the five teenagers thinking of what to say.

'So you are expecting us to go out and defeat those things?' asked Tia.

'There are far more dangerous enemies, and I will give you magic' Petonna said.

She turned around, and returned with five small keys. A yellow, a red, a blue, a green and a pink. She handed the yellow to Owen.

'You will be the leader of Future Force' she said and smiled.

'Sweet!' Owen laughed, raising the key and inspecting it.

Petonna handed the red one to Kyle, the blue one to Robin, the green to Tia and the Pink to Audrey.

'Now, listen closely. To activate the keys, you must say 'Power of the Future, Future Force Rangers!' You will automatically say what you have to say next. Try it out' Petonna said carefully.

They all nodded, and stood next to each other.

'Power of the Future, Future Force Rangers!' they all yelled.

They suddenly felt different, all tingly. Suddenly, Owen began yelling.

'The Power of Lightning, Yellow Future Ranger!'

'What the heck- The Power of Fire, Red Future Ranger!' Kyle yelled.

'You guys are freaky- The Power of Water, Blue Future Ranger!' Robin yelled.

'The Power of Earth, Green Future Ranger!' Tia cried.

'The Power of Wind, Pink Future Ranger!' Audrey shouted.

They all looked at each other, and gasped. They wore a costume of the colour they just shouted, and also a helmet. They had a badge on the right side, with a picture of lightning on it. They had a white belt, with magic weapons on it, all of them different. They also had the same colour boots, and looked pretty cool.

'Double sweet!' Owen laughed.

'I feel powerful!' Kyle cried.

'Me too!' agreed Robin.

'We have magic!' Tia smiled.

'Let's do this!' Audrey shouted.

'Rangers, go and fight, save the world!' Petonna shouted.

'Yeah!' they all cried and ran out, leaving Petonna alone.

...

Me: Did you like it? It is the first chapter, and the rangers will fight the Ro-Bo-Bots in the next chapter. They will also meet Mesha. Rangers, please review, and anyone else can too! The next chapter is coming soon!


	4. Meeting Mesha

As they ran, Owen suddenly stopped.

'Um, what exactly are we doing?'

Saving the world, DUH!' Tia yelled.

'Yeah, but it seems kinda weird' Owen said, frowning.

'Who cares!? Not me! THIS IS EPIC!' Robin screamed happily, dancing around as she stared at her epic blue costume.

'WATCH OUT!' yelled Kyle, pushing Robin out of the way as purple magic struck the ground beside her.

A girl, wearing blue all over the place landed in front of them gently, laughing.

'Talk about ugly' Tia said in disgust.

'HEY! I had a manicure just now!' the girl flashed the group her nails. 'Anyway, I am Mesha, the dark princess of the dark universe'

'Um, ok. Let's just get this over with' Audrey said, getting into her battle pose.

'Ro-Bo-Bots!' cried Mesha, growing wings and flying to the top of a building.

Many of the robots the teens fought last time appeared.

'Uh-oh' Audrey whispered, her pink cape waving around in the air.

They all ran towards different areas, Owen and Robin heading for Mesha. Kyle, Tia and Audrey all gathered together in a group.

'Let's do this!' Kyle yelled, raising his arms. 'Power of Fire!'

Fire suddenly came from his hands, hitting many of the Ro-Bo-Bots. They exploded, es ending sparks everywhere.

'Power of Earth!' Tia cried, and rock started raining from the sky, hitting the other bots.

Audrey then bounced into the air.

'You guys need to learn a lesson! Power of Wind!' Wind appeared around her, blowing away the rest of them.

Suddenly, more came, making the three groan. Then Kyle took out something from his belt.

'Let's finish this off!' Kyle shouted. 'Power of Fire, bring the power to me!'

A saw blade then appeared in his hand, attached to a chain. Fire was burning around it, making it seem very powerful.

'Yeah!' Tia cried. 'Power of Earth, bring the power to me!'

Two green daggers appeared in her hand. She smiled as she wielded them, which blended into her green costume.

'Power of Wind, bring the power to me!' Audrey screamed.

She went up into the air, and a pink blaster appeared from nowhere, also blending in with her costume.

On the top of the building, seeing their new power, Mesha scowled. She was about to fly away, when two people in a blue and yellow costume appeared, dashing towards the blue beast.

'Stop right there!' Owen yelled.

'Let's get her!' Robin cried.

Robin bounced on Owen's shoulders, jumping towards Mesha.

'Power of Water!' she screamed, a huge wave appearing behind her.

It crashed down on Mesha, it she flew into the air, dodging it. Robin gasped.

'Power of Lightning!'

Mesha turned around in shock, only to see lightning flashing towards her. Once again, she dodged thanks to her wings. She flew above the two, who stood next to each other.

'This freak is SO annoying!' Robin growled.

'Let's combine our powers!' suggested Owen, Robin nodding at the idea.

They both raised their fists.

'Lightning Wave!' they both cried.

A wave once again appeared behind the two, but this time it was fizzing with lightning. It crashed down on Mesha, who screamed as it over-powered her. Her wings went limp as she stumbled onto the roof, panting.

'Quick, Ro-Bo-Bots!' Mesha cried, gripping her arm as she stood up.

Mesha flew back down to the ground while the Ro-Bo-Bots came out of the ground. Robin jumped up.

'Power of Water, bring the power to me!' she screamed, smiling as a pair of blue sai appeared in her palms.

'Power of Lightning, bring the power to me!' Owen yelled, raising his hand.

A bright yellow sword came out of nowhere, fizzing with electricity.

...

Kyle swung his saw blade round and round, hitting many of the robots, sparks flying out of them.

'Take this, and that, and this, and that!' Kyle laughed, attacking all of the Ro-Bo-Bots.

Tia did a back-flip as one of the robots lunged at her. She then used the daggers to make a cross on its body. Full of good magic, the enemy exploded, more sparks appearing.

'You should learn not to mess with us' she chuckled, kicking another one into a tree.

Audrey was flying above the Ro-Bo-Bots with her blaster. She pulled the trigger, and a ball of magic shot into a group of the fiends, exploding up them all.

'That is how to get it done' Audrey smiled, putting the pink blaster back into her belt as she flew back down to the others.

'Well well well...' Mesha said, landing on the ground. 'I see you have became stronger'

'Oh, shut up' Audrey said.

'I can't bear to see all those bright colours' Mesha glanced at the red, green and pink ranger. 'They make me sick'

'Um, but your colour is blue. BRIGHT blue' Tia explained, confused.

'That is not the point!' Mesha began running towards the three, laughing evilly.

The three also began running towards the witch, when purple magic suddenly came out from her eyes, making an explosion which sent them flying to the floor.

'Hahaha, you can not beat evil' Mesha slowly walked towards the red and green ranger. 'Wait, where is that disgusting pink one?'

'Up here!' Audrey yelled from above, unleashing wind from her body. Mesha screamed as the gale came towards her.

She flew up into the air, giving away enough time for Kyle and Tia to get up. Audrey came back down and smiled.

'This power is amazing!' she cheered, high-fiving the other two.

'Arrggh!' Mesha screamed, landing back on the ground and scowling. 'That is IT!'

'Let's finish this!' Kyle clenched his fists together, and Tia and Audrey nodded.

The three yelled and ran towards Mesha, who unleashed purple magic from her hands and eyes. However, the explosion did not stop the rangers, as they continued running.

Kyle jumped into the air and lifted his leg up to kick Mesha, but she somersaulted back, making Kyle fall onto the floor.

Tia and Audrey ran from different directions. Mesha ducked down, avoiding Tia's kick and punched her to the ground. Then she flew up in the air, avoiding Audrey's attack, and flashed purple magic from her eyes, which exploded into her.

'Now you know that I am stronger' Mesha cackled, putting a hand on her hip.

'Never!' Owen and Robon yelled, jumping down from the roof.

Owen sliced Mesha with his sword, who screamed in pain. Then Robin slashed Mesha with her sai. She stumbled around and eventually fell to the ground, sparks fizzing out of her.

'Now let's get rid of it once and for all!' Owen cried.

'Yeah!' the others shouted, all of them standing next to each other.

'Power of The Future, Future Force Rangers!'

They were about to finish Mesha off when she stood up and began flying up.

'This is not over' she muttered, flying out of sight as she cackled.

'COWARD!' Kyle yelled after her.

'We almost had her!' Audrey growled, clenching her fists together.

'It doesn't matter. We know we are stronger than her, and next time we see her we will defeat her!' Tia exclaimed.

'Power down' they all said, and began running back to Petonna's cave.

'Well done rangers, but there is graver danger to come. But I know you will defeat Mesha and the other enemies that will soon come'

'Thanks' they all said.

'Now, go back to your high school. I used my emergency magic to make the over students for back. They have forgotten what happened. I will call you when dark magic is around next' Petonna explained.

The five nodded and ran out, back to the high school, where all the students had returned.

'Grrr...'

...

A/N: Sorry if there were any strange spelling mistakes in this, I am writing this on an iPad, and it changes the right spellings to stupid spellings. Anyway, in the next chapter, the rangers will be turning into their zords for the first time. Please review!


End file.
